The Life and Trials of Allison Cameron
by mt-threat
Summary: When my mom comes to town, all hell breaks loose. It's basically a law of nature.
1. The One Where My Mother Shows Up

My mother and I never had the best of relationships—after my father died when I was ten, she spend most of her time at work. She was obsessed with her job, I was obsessed with trying to get her attention. Then she married Fred Morton, at the time, age twenty-five, ten years younger than her, ten years older than me. After three weeks, he gained my distrust and I put two dead bolts on the door to the room my younger sister and I shared. I stopped trying to gain her love after that. That is why when she showed up at the hospital, I was shocked. More than shocked, and slightly mad. Whenever we were together, a fight ensued.

She didn't even knock on our glass door, she just came in like she owned the place, which in her mind, she did. She was followed by a young man around my age wearing a suit. The colors matched perfectly with her skirt-suit and bag. That's my mother, always matching.

"Allison, honey!" And so it started. Every time she called me honey, I know she had news. Every time she called me doll, she didn't care about anything I had to say. And every time she called me by my first two names, I was in trouble.

"Mother, what a…pleasant surprise!" I stood but didn't engage contact. Rule one with my mother, do not engage contact, let her come to you.

"Yes, well, we were in town for a fashion show and decided to stop by." She threw her coat and purse on the table and looked at my colueges. "Who are they?" she demanded.

"Mom, this is Doctor House, Doctor Foreman, and Doctor Chase. Everyone, meet my mom." I said with a sigh.

"Hmm." She said in her bored tone. "Allison, this is my fiancé, Matthew Richmon." She waved towards the mysterious man.

"What happened to What's-his-face?" I asked, picking my mother's things off the table and ushering them into House's office.

"Couldn't handle the pressure."

"I'll be right back." I told House. He gave me an amused look then returned to the file in front of him. "Um, Mom, I need to work. If you would have called before hand, I would have set some time aside to see you."

"So you can't even spare some time for your own mother?" she asked as she sat down on the couch.

"We have a new case."

"I thought you were a doctor, not a detective."

"Medical case, Mom," I sighed. "I work on medical anomalies."

Just then, Chase poked his head through the door. "What's your theory?"

"Lupus."

"It's never lupus!" House shouted from the next room.

I walked to the door and pushed Chase out of the way. "He has all the symptoms and for once in your life let someone else be right."

"Somebody needs her Midol!"

"To bad I gave it all away to a grumpy old pervert."

"Alright, my little ducklings, test for lupus!" I turned back to my mother and soon to be step-father and told them I'd be back soon.

"Don't you walk away from me!" She shouted. "We were having a conversation! You don't walk out on me when we are having a conversation!"

"I have to work, Mom, I'll be back when I finish."

"I don't have all day to wait around for you!"

"You never did." I said as I walked out.

"Some mum you got there." Chase said as we walked towards the patient's room.

"Oh yeah. Abigail Smartly, grade A mother." Sarcasm was pooling around me like I was drowning.

"She, uh, seems nice enough." Foreman added.

"She's a whore with a wallet and a whole state falling at her feet."

"Do I sense some resentment from our little miss sunshine?"

"Trust me, she deserves mush more. Like a boiling pot of oil and a hint of salt." I suddenly thought of something. "Can you two do the tests by yourselves?"

"I think we can do without you, Princess."

"Thanks." I turned and started walking away, pulling out my cell phone. "Hey, it's me. You remember how my dear old mom got you wrongfully arrested for trespassing our senior year? Well do you want to get back at her?"


	2. The One Where Leo Shows Up

A/N: Inspiration: Veronica Mars, John Tucker Must Die, Devil Wears Prada, my imagination, and, of course, House md. Leo is inspired by Weevel from VM, just to let you know. And this also has no reflection on the way I feel about my own mother. I love her to death.

My best friend and confidant, Leo Perez, came in right after my mother left. I told her how sorry I was, and that I would be honored if I could attend the wedding. She ate it all up… then invited Chase, Foreman, House, and of course, Cuddy, who came to talk to House while she was inviting us.

"Hey, Alley-Cat." He said as I grabbed his arm and linked it with mine, walking towards the cafeteria. "How many favors for you have I done for you?"

"I keep a log in my diary, I'll check for you later." We walk past the other "ducklings" and they looked at me like I had lost my mind. My arm was linked with a bald Latino with a leather jacket and a motorcycle helmet in his hand. I waved and continued my way into the cafeteria. "But trust me; you're going to enjoy it as much as I am."

"What makes you think I'll do this?" Leo asked.

"Please, you hate my mother more than anything, and she hates you right back. Why the hell not?"

"Who was that guy you were eating lunch with?" The first thing I heard when I walk back into the office.

"My friend," I sat down. "Why?" I linked my hands above my head and stretched, relieve the pain in my back. The pain I got whenever my mother was around. The pain from sitting up straight, shoulders back, headlights out.

"We're learning so much about you today!" House said in mock glee. "So, tell me, is this friend of yours a past lover, or what?" He flipped a chair around and sat on it backwards, facing me.

"Leo?" I laughed. "No, just a friend. One of the best."

"You two looked pretty cozy in the cafeteria."

"What is with the sudden interest in my love life?" I plopped myself down in the closest chair and started putting my hair into a pony tail, only succeeding in snapping myself in the wrist with my hair tie.

"House is just upset you don't fancy him anymore." Chase said, sitting next to me.

"Yeah, he's feeling unloved." Foreman added.

"I've got a bottle of hand lotion in my locker, he can use that."

"I'm right here and can hear everything you're saying." House said in a sing-song voice.

"Are you guys really going to her wedding?" I asked, completely ignoring House and changing the subject at the same time. "Because you don't have to. I mean, you just met her, and I don't want you to feel obligated to go or anything."

"Are you kidding me?" House held up a magazine. One that I stayed away from at all costs. "And mis the wedding of the year? The editor AND owner of Vouge magazine is getting married, and we're invited." He put his feet on the table and flipped through the magazine. "Plus, free food and booze."

"Wait, you're mother owns Vouge Magazine?" Chase was amazed as I nodded my head. "How come you never told us?"

"After my father died, my mother became obsessed with the damn thing. Sometimes she wouldn't even come home. She lost intrest in my sister and I; it seemed like we didn't even exsist. So I lost intrest in her."

We sat in silence until the results were in.

A/N: So, I know it's short. I just wanted to get it out because I have a problem with not updating. But I plan on finishing this. I plan on finishing all but one of my stories on here. That would be the Prison Break one because I don't see it going anywhere. It was pretty much a crack fic. But my Harry Potter one, this one, and the other few I'll be posting soon will be finished. Not sure when, but they will be.


End file.
